Carry on Wayward One
by SerafinaDraco
Summary: (SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS AND SHORT STORIES) JUST IN- 'MARRY ME"-"She's better off without you." OCxDean
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, come on. Don't die on me, Darlin'. Just a little farther... NOOOO!"

I rested my head on the steering wheel, venting my frustration. I put on my hazards and popped the hood.

"Come on, not today." I pull out my phone and place it to my ear, holding it against my shoulder. I reach out for my friend's mind.

 _'Elle?'_

 _'Lexi, what do you want?'_

 _'Well, I was hightailing it out of here and then my car went ka-phooey. Can I link our minds for a sec so you can tell me what's wrong?'_

I could feel her sigh. _'Go ahead.'_ After the link was complete, she quickly found the issue. _'It's the alternator. That's not a quick fix, bro.'_

 _'Yeah, I know. I...'_

"Miss, you need some help?" A man asked, scaring me half to death.

"Hey, Elle. I gotta go," I said out loud into my phone, mentally breaking the link. "Um, kinda. The car went ka-phooey while I was driving. I think it's the alternator."

The man peeked under the hood and dug around to see for himself. "I think you are right. You a car junkie?"

I shook my head. "Not really. My friend's a mechanic. From what I told her, she told me what it was."

"And did she tell you this isn't a quick fix?" I nodded in reply. "Do you need a ride home? I can send my friend to come get your car."

"I don't have a home right now, sir." I peeked over his shoulder and saw another man in his car. _You sure know how to pick them, don't you?_ "Family issues."

"I hear that. Got some of my own." He said. "Where you headed?"

"Anywhere but there," I replied. "I was headed to my storage locker to pick up some stuff. Then, this happened." I gestured to the dead car. "Do you think that friend of yours could pick up two cars?"

"Two? Are you rich or something?"

"No, this one's my uncle's. Mine is at storage; it really needs to get worked on. But parts are extremely hard to get."

"Whatcha got?" The man asked, interest lighting up his face.

"A '67 Impala." I said smirking, looking over at the man's vehicle. "And it looks like you could hook me up with some of those parts. Sweet car by the way."

"Thanks. And why don't you hitch a ride with us? We're staying at a motel not too far from here."

"I really don't know. I just met you in all." I started searching the two men's minds and didn't find any bad intentions. _Yet._

"Just for the night. You look like you need the sleep."

 _You shouldn't go with strangers, Lex. But you saw so yourself. They're not bad guys._ Finally, I nodded, "Sure, but just for tonight. Then, tomorrow I'll figure out what to do from there."

"Sounds good." He turned his head towards his car. "Hey, Sammy! Come help the little lady with her things. She's crashing with us tonight." As the other man got out of the car, I could tell he thought his companion meant something else.

"You hitting on poor helpless girls now?" He asked.

"No, you idiot." He said smacking the back of 'Sammy's' head. "She's just staying the night, till she can get a tow truck out here to get her car. Isn't that right... I didn't get your name."

"Lexie... Grey." I said sticking out my hand.

He shook it. "Pleasure. You met my little brother. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

••••

 _ **So this story is a bit of a crossover with the X-men but not too much.**_

 ** _ALSO, A BIT OF WARNING TO THE FANS********_**

 ** _I have learned about this show through you, the fans, and the hilarious tumblr posts you have created._**

 ** _I have watched clips of the show constantly for the last couple of years._**

 ** _Even though I literally haven't watched the show, I have a basic understanding of the premise of this show and the characters within it._**

 ** _WITH THAT SAID*****_**

 _ **If you see any inconsistencies with the show in this story (besides the X-men stuff), please** politely **correct me and point me in the right direction.**_

 _ **Thank you and see you later, ass-butts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

••••

Sleep avoided me the whole night. Maybe it was because of the unfamiliar on place I was in our the two strangers I had just met. I was afraid they would find out who I was, what I was. But it seemed like the two men had seen crazy things before.

Finally, my eyes closed from the exhaustion and I fell into a deep sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but soon I was awakened by a shout.

"What the-! "

My eyes shot open and I heard objects falling to the floor. I quickly sat up and saw the two men staring in shock at me. Dean had a gun pointed at me and Sam pulled out a knife.

"What are you?" Dean demanded.

I put my hands up in the air slowly. "Calm down, I'm human. Trust me."

"Why should we believe you?"

I held my arm out in front of me. "Do your tests. You'll see."

The brothers gave each other a hesitant look and then proceeded to do their tests. Sam splashed me with the holy water and made a small cut with silver. When I passes, Dean gave me a weird look and asked, "Wait, how'd you know about the tests? We never told you what we are." He held his aim at me again.

I cringed. "Sorry, when I'm nervous, I can't control my telepathy."

" I'm not going to ask you again. What are you? "

"I'm a mutant." They raised their brows in reply. I sighed "I'm like the Flash, but….. I've had my powers basically since birth."

Sam pushed Dean's gun away from my direction and turned to me. "Are you the only one?"

I shook my head. "We've been around for a long time. But we've chosen to stay in the shadows. For our safety. And yours."

"Why us?" They asked.

"Remember what you saw me do? There are others way more powerful than I am." My face paled in fear. "Much powerful than I am."

"Why should we believe you? Huh?" Dean said. "You said so yourself. You saw our minds. How do we know that you aren't making us believe you?"

I sighed. "I don't expect you to believe me, Winchester. And I would never enter your mind, purposely, without your permission. That's one lesson I've learned from my family."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"Dean, my family is the reason I'm here. They've made some stupid decisions that have caused disasters. And I couldn't be part of that anymore." I lip quivered. "I just want a fresh start." I looked to Sam. "You understand that, right?"

Sam nudged his brother to put his gun down again. "Dude, let's give her a chance." Dean hesitantly nodded and put his gun on the table.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you're out of here."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dean rubbed his face and yawned. "Let's get back to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

The three of us got back in our beds and went _somewhat_ back to sleep.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE1

Hey, guys!

So, I thought this story would last longer. BUT my brain decided otherwise and I have had extreme writer's block.

Over the past week, I decided that this story would be a series of one-shots. I might revisit old entries from time to time but mostly it will be short adventures that last a chapter or two.

PM me some ideas. Maybe one of your ideas will end up here.

See y'all next time, Sera.


	4. UNEXPECTED VISITOR

**_This one-shot was requested by RoseCentury._**

 ** _Comment down below if you want to see an of your ideas made into a short story._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

I woke up in searing pain. Not today, Aunt Flo. Not today! I ran to the bathroom that attached to my room and saw the bloodied rags. Those were my favorite….. Shrugging, I slipped off the destroyed rags and threw them in the tub. After pulling on a clean pair with a pad, I began washing the other pair and my shorts in the tub. I continued to scrub to no avail. I filled my sink with cold water and set them in it to soak. While I waited, I ran down to the kitchen to grab me some breakfast. I said my 'good morning' to Sam as I finished my meal. Afterwards, I headed back up and went back to cleaning the garments. As I scrubbed them again, I heard Dean walk in.

"Hey, Lexi? Are you packed for- Oh God." _Thud._

I turned around to see Dean passed out on the floor. _That's odd…_ "Uh, Sam! Need some help in here!"

Sam came running up the stairs. "What happened?"

"Well, he saw me cleaning up Aunt Flo and kinda passed out."

He smirked. "Ironic, right?" I nodded in agreement. "Help me get him to his room."

"I actually have a better idea."

"What?"

I knelt down next to Dean's ear. "Sure, Sam. I'd love some of Dean's pie."

Dean's eyes shot open. "Oh, no you don't!"

"And he's back." Sam smiled.

"Works every time," I replied.

~:~


	5. Edge of Seventeen PART 1

_Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwrrrrrrr!_

 _ **"Dun-du-dun…"**_ _Pow_. Bullets rip through her opponent's corpse.

 ** _"Another one bites the dust…...Dun-du-dun…."_** _Thud._ Another is slugged with her bat. It gets up and is shot.

 _ **"Another one bites the dust."**_ The girl walks away, dancing to the beat of her Walkman.

Two more appear and are brought down with her twin pistols. _**"And a-nother one's gone and another one's gone."**_

As she puts them away, footsteps and voices approach. _**"Another one bites the dust."**_

She turns around and pulls her guns back out, aiming at her intruders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed the shorter one. "Who are you?"

"What's it to ya?" she says, never taking them out of her sights. "Don't y'all know you shouldn't sneak up on someone with a gun?"

"Sorry, but still….who are you and what in the world are you doing here?" said the other.

~:~

 _ **I think you can guess who our little lady almost shot.**_

 _ **Look out for the next part next week!**_


	6. Edge of Seventeen Part 2

The girl hesitates looking at both men.

The shorter man was stocky and had blond hair and green eyes. The other figure was taller with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. The former mirrored her expression of frustration. But the latter's was different. She could not figure out if his expression was like his companion's or out of genuine concern.

"Tell me who you two brutes are first, then I might answer your question" she says, eying the blond.

"Lower the gun and we'll tell you" he says, motioning at her pistol. She hesitates but slowly lowers it and slides it in her her holster. Both men sigh in relief, eye each other and the tall one turns to her.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean. Nice to meet your acquaintance." He says reaching out his hand.

She shakes his hand eyeing the brothers. "Winchester, huh? I haven't heard that name in a while. Anyways, the name's Margie. I'm here on a case. I'm guessing y'all too, huh?"

"Yeah , me and Sammy here were hunting some hybrid zombie-vampire freaks. But it looks like you got to them first. Nice job, by the way."

She looked at him,surprised at his sudden change in attitude. "Thanks, I guess."gazing down, blushing in embarrassment.

Sam turned to Dean and then hesitantly back to her. ,"You wanna come grab a bite to eat with us? Maybe we can talk some more about our adventures in monster hunting."

Her stomach grumbles, considering their request. "How do I know you aren't gonna drug me and leave me in a ditch?"

Dean smiles."Hahaha. Good point, but just hear us out. We'll even pay for your food." She hesitates,but finally concedes.

"Fine. But y'all better pay."

Both brother grin and Sam exclaims, "Come on let's go!"


	7. Edge of Seventeen PART 3

"So, not to pry, but how old are you?" Dean asked as Margie dug into her burger. "You look kinda young for a hunter."

Her gaze lowered. "17..."

Sam gave her a look of shock. "Where are your parents? Or your family?"

She pondered what to say. Should she lie or tell them the truth? Both answers would dig her grave deeper than it already was.

"Dead...All of them. Except, I'm not sure what exactly happened to my parents." Sam and Dean gave each other a sad look and turned back for her to continue. "All I know is that my mom died when I was a baby...I never knew what happened to my dad."

"What happened to the rest of them?" Sam asked. "Were they hunters?"

Her expression hardened. "Yeah, they were hunters; that's what got them killed. Classic hunter's circle of life." Her sadness turned to anger. "They had it coming. They shouldn't have brought those demonic hell-beasts here. I knew they would turn on us."

"Who did they summon?" Dean asked.

"Some dudes who could 'bring back' people from the dead," she replied raising her finger in air-quotes. "They were trying to bring back that obedient soldier of a son. It was the jerk's own fault he died." She looked down at her locker and wrapped her fingers around it, gripping it tightly. "I'm still trying to figure out why they chose him over my mom. She was their kid, too." She shook her head. "I guess that's what happens if your wayward child abandons hunting forever."

Sam nodded, understanding her pain and frustration. "What do you know about your mom?"

Shaking her head, she replied. "Only that she left this life for me. She didn't want me growing up like she did. Auntie Mae said she was the glue of the family. Said she could get along with everyone, that she was able to end fights before they started. I guess it didn't work in the end, seeing how it did with everybody.

"Did anyone ever talk about her, besides your aunt?" Margie looked up at Dean and shook her head.

"Never good things..." She blinked away the tears and stood up. "So, anyways...thanks for the grub, but I gotta get going." Margie gave them a small wave. "Hope to see y'all again." She quickly grabbed her things and bolted out the door.

Watching her dash out, Dean left some money on the table and followed his brother out the door.


	8. Edge of Seventeen Part 4

"Hey hold up, Marge!"

She turned to the duo."Yeah, boys? Make it quick. I gotta case."

Sam hesitated but finally said, "Why don't you come on a case with us? I mean its probably a good idea since, ah, your um..."

"Young, defenceless, in over my head... Dude, I've heard it all. I may be a kid but I know what I'm doing." It was the same with every hunter she met. They all wanted to be her knights in shining armour. That dream died a long time ago: no one was ever gonna save her.

The brothers stared at her outburst, wondering what was going on in her mind. Finally, they surrendered and Dean said,"Look, we just wanna watch your back. From what I see, you have no one but yourself in your life. Here's our numbers, just in case you need backup or maybe wanna hang. Maybe we can even help find out some answers about your parents, huh?"

She looked up and saw the look in the brothers' eyes. _Auntie Mae gave me that look. Maybe they do care._

Margie took the piece of paper from Dean's hand and asked, "Why do you care about a kid you just met, a teenager? Why do you wanna help me?"

"Because," Sam said as she gazed toward him."We know what it's like, to seem like you have nobody in this world."

"So wadda ya say, huh? Wanna go help us kick monster butt?" Dean says with a mischievous smile.

Giving the brothers a smile of her own, "Sure! Why not? Just let me do this one case. It's just a little grocery run. I promise I'll call if I need backup."

Smiling, both brothers looked at each other nodding in agreement.

Margie headed for her car, waving farewell. "Cool! See ya later, Winchester's!"she said, driving off.

Dean and Sam got in the impala, letting the conversation sink in.

"I'm not even sure I want to know what happened to that girl. If she grew up like us, then she's probably as messed up as us."

Sam looked at his brother, nodding in agreement. "Dude, I know how she feels. What do you think ran through my head when I left? I mean it wasn't rainbows and lollipops for us either."

"I just don't understand them disowning their own kid," Dean said shaking his head." I mean, if her mom was doing some shady stuff, then maybe. But wanting a normal life,that's cold, even if it's impossible. "

Driving off, the brothers said nothing with only filling the silence with music.

 _ **And there's the last part of Edge of Seventeen.**_

 _ **Please remember to review. I'd love to hear your feedback.**_

 _ **Also, please PM or review me with some ideas for future one-shots. I'd love to hear your ideas.**_


	9. THE PROMISE

~:~

"Why do you hate me?"

That hit Dean in the gut. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap, Dean. At first, I let it slide. But now, I'm fed up. I've done everything, EVERYTHING you've asked. Even though I've hated it, I followed every order"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like you do?" She shook her head.

"Because I made a promise!" he exclaimed. She looked at him with narrow eyes. "After they hurt you, I promised myself to keep you safe."

That hit her in the gut. "Why do you care if I get hurt? I'm just a poor girl who doesn't need any-"

His lips cut her off, answering her question.

 _'I love you.'_

He pulled away, searching for some sort of reply in her eyes. She pulled him back in reply.

 _'I love you, too.'_

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, soaking in the unspoken words.

"Kate, I…" She put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Dean, don't. I already know." He pressed a kiss on her fingertips.

And they stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

~:~


	10. MARRY ME

_**Lyrics are courtesy of Thomas Rhett. (Studio Croanies please don't hurt me!)**_

Dean stood outside and slowly blended in with the crowd as they walked in the church.

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

 _She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_

 _Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

 _Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

He's known her since they were kids. John had been the biggest advocate against them being friends, but when you stay with Bobby Singer, you were bound to run into her.

He remembered the day her parents died and she came to live with Bobby for good. She holed herself in that old Charger and didn't come out unless it was to eat. After that day, she planned the rest of her life, and she did what she planned.

 _Yeah, I can see it all right now_

He remember the day she introduced him to her boyfriend. He was a good guy, but for the first time in his life, Dean realised he loved her.

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

Not as a brother, or a friend, someone who he wanted have and hold for the rest of his life.

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

Dean had tried to tell her how he felt.

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her_

 _Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_

His feelings clouded his actions, and almost ruined everything between them.

 _And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

But once she came home with that rock on her hand….

 _When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

He had caught a glimpse of Bobby's face as he had walked in. You could feel his emotions radiating off of him.

 _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_

They were the same as Dean's.

 _Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

He took his seat and watched the procession.

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

Right before she walked down that isle, he got up and rushed outside to the Impala. He got in slamming the door.

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

Yeah, she wanna get married

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

 _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

 _'_ Dammit, Dean,' he thought.

 _I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_

'Tell her how you feel.'

 _But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

He shook his head and put his keys in the ignition.

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

He started to pull out and down the drive.

 _Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

'She's better off without without you, Dean.'

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

He looked up to the rear-view and saw her running after him.

 _Yeah, she gonna get married_

He stopped the car and ran over to her.

 _But she ain't gonna marry me_

"What are you doing, Lettie?"

 _Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me_

She grabbed his collar and crashed her lips into his.

"Can't marry someone you aren't in love with, Dumb-ass."


	11. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Okay, so it seems like this fic isn't doing very well. I'm kinda running out of ideas for one-shots.

So, if you want to see more, please review or PM me. Also, if you want one of the one-shots to be turned into a full-fledged story, Review or PM as well.

If there isn't a ton of feedback in the next week, I will probably cancel this.

Sorry guys.

~Sera


End file.
